


Red strings of fate

by Iyo_Luv



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Red String of Fate, SlightlyOOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyo_Luv/pseuds/Iyo_Luv





	Red strings of fate

To be honest, you never really knew how you felt about the red strings connecting you to your soulmates. It seemed trivial: what if you were already with someone and didn't want to let go, or if you're soulmate died and you'd be spending the rest of your life knowing you're forever alone. Anyways, someone destined for you? What did that even mean? 

The strings always connected when you met someone who was your soulmate, then, how you go about it from there is up to both parties. You always wondered if the string could be cut, after all, that's what you wanted to do with yours. No, it wasn't because you didn't like your soulmate, it was because you didn't even know them. Your guess was that you bumped into them on the street one day and didn't look at them and they didn't look at you, because when you got home that day, there was that string, the one only you and your soulmate could see. 

You flipped up your hood , fingers clutching the fabric of it in nervousness. Maybe you were just being optimistic, even pessimistic about the future outcome, but you were sick of not knowing who your fated one was. You didn't even want to date anyone knowing you now had a soulmate, so you decided to go follow the string. It seemed dumb to do, especially near night, but thoughts clouded your mind about the whole situation that wouldn't let you sleep.

After hours of constant trailing, you made it to the 18th ward, which made you uneasy considering the amount of Aogiri subordinates that have been spotted there. Although it was dangerous, you continued the trek- besides, your scent was very weak and not many ghouls really noticed your presence, even if they did they usually didn't want a bite, thinking it would taste bland, like cardboard or stale bread.

You made it to a large run-down building far away from bustling streets and surrounded by other abandoned buildings, your logical side was overcome with desire and you ended up going into the building up many flights of stairs cautiously with the string in hand. Walking down hallways you made it to a door, the red thread going through the crack of it.

That's when you hesitated, stepping back from it you tripped over a piece of rubble, the impact causing a small thunk that echoed silently through the hall. 'What if he's a ghoul, what if he doesn't even care, I shouldn't have done this...' You thought and were about to back out until someone appeared in front of you.

A girl with short brown hair in a bob cut stood before you, her eyes narrowed but eyebrows curved upwards, she seemed nervous that someone was here, no less in front of one of the executive's door. "Who are you? Leave..." She stammered only slightly but still kept a harsh tone in her voice, her kakugan revealed for more intimidation scared you. So you were right, it was a ghoul hideout. 

You didn't really resent ghouls, you feared the species but couldn't resent them, they had a good reason to hate humans for interrupting their meals constantly and killing them for eating but they were eating humans. You were quite confused on how you felt towards their being if you were honest. 

"I-uh...came here...because..." You wavered, not knowing how to explain it, then looked at your string that went under the door, "who's...in there?" Pointing at the door with a shaken finger the girl blinked. "You mean you don't know? Then why-? That doesn't matter, I'm not telling you anything, I-I need to kill you..." Although she seemed reluctant the chestnut-haired girl knew what needed to be done, even if it was a girl who happened to stumble in the base. 

At that moment the string shook slightly, making your eyes flicker to the door. Footsteps groggily thumped on the floor and the door swung open, hitting the wall harshly. The girl jumped and turned, "Ayato-san!" She squealed as the blue-haired man glared slightly, scratching his finger with the string wrapped around it then looked down at you with half lidded eyes. 

"Who....who the hell are you?" He went on one knee and scrutinised your face with sleep ridden eyes as you looked at your string and held up your hand, seeing it shortened and connect to the man named Ayato's string. "Aha, no way...what the hells with this?" Ayato widened his eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

"Shouldn't we dispose of her, Ayato-san?" the brunette girl queried, still with the same uncertainty as before, "Nah, no one knows she was here, I'll get her out of here, go back to your room, Hinami" the bluenette stood and yanked you up, dragging you out of the building, leaving Hinami in awe. 

He took you a good distance away from the base but not close enough to any busy streets, "I uh-...thanks..." You fumbled and looked at the man's bare feet since he rushed out of his room before. Ayato clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his head, "It- it doesn't matter, just....meet me here again tomorrow...if you can- " the seemingly put together man got overwhelmed by the fact that his soulmate was right in front of him and got quite merciful but quickly attempted to regain his tough atmosphere, "I mean if you don't I'll kill you!" 

You found his attitude quite cute and did a short breathy laugh that made Ayatos face flush a red discolouration, "alright, I'll come here tomorrow, I just need to find a...Ho....tel..." Realisation dawned upon you that you walked to the 18th ward without anything on you but clothes and a red string, no money or any supplies at all. "What?" He asked you, "I just kind of followed my string here to find you and I didn't bring anything!" You awkwardly laughed and showed him your string once again.

Ayato grabbed your hand with both of his and touched the finger with your string on, "I'll pay for a room for you tonight, I'll stay with you, I think I deserve at least that since I've wanted to see you for so long," He smiled a bit, almost invisible, looking somewhat relieved. You blushed and nodded, not knowing how to properly get your words out.

You were glad that you finally found your soulmate, and he was somewhat willing to accept you. After all, you were made for each other.


End file.
